Cutter Moon, Moon Flower
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: AiIchi drabbles collection. Current: Birth's Arc. It deals with how Ichigo has accepted to be at Aizen's side... For the moment it's complete until my Haunted is finished. This story was supposed to be in this collection and I invite you to read it too.
1. Swimming Pool

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach_, Tite Kubo does...

Aizen: Ok, it's for us again...

Ichigo: Wanted more peace...

**Swimming Pool: **

A ceratin brown-haired man was watching a certain orange-haired boy. He watched his well-built chest, his thin waist, his sexy long legs consciously...

He was graceful when he swam in water. He was so delicious...

When the young left the pool, the man followed him.

-If I didn't know you better, I would say you're a pervert..

-But a good one, isn't it?

He leaned to kiss his young lover.


	2. Tarining session

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach_, Tite Kubo does...

**Training session...**

Certain orange-haired was training under the blue sky of Las Noches. He was watched by his awesome teacher Aizen Sôsuke.

Several explosions and holes were made in Las Noches white wall.

Angry, Aizen said to his young student (and lover):

-If you don't succeed to create a correct reaitsu ball you'll sleep on the sofa tonight!

Strangely Ichigo achieved all balls after this vicious threat...


	3. Movie

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach_ doesn't belong to me, otherwise Aizen wouldn't suffer that much in the current plot and wouldn't have such an ugly form.

**Author Note: **Thank you very much for reviews, story alerts and favorite stories.

* * *

**Basic Instincts. **

If his whole army knew it, his Ultimate Seme reputation would suffer a lot.

It had begun innocently. Ichigo had emphasised deeply for watching this movie.

At the beginning, he was bored by this movie. It was just about sex but there were mindgames too. So it wasn't a complete loss of time.

At the end, Ichigo put off the DVD player. He had watched his lover with a very sly smile. He had expected him to kiss him softly but he had been caught at waist thanks to a very fast shunpo.

That was the nice part.

But after, Ichigo forced him to stay at bed like a little boy and he bound him with a white scarf in the bed.

Sometimes movies had a very awful influence on teenagers.

* * *

**Question:** About which movie am I talking about? (You don't find the answer? So another indication: Sharon Stone.)


	4. Bedroom

**Disclaimer: **…

Aizen: She doesn't own _Bleach_. Tite Kubo is my creator.

Me: I was the one who was supposed to say it.

About the current chapter: Awesome, Ichigo is awesome!

Thanks for Reviews!

* * *

**Bedroom. **

Ichigo entered their bedroom. He expected his lover and master to be awake but surprisingly he was asleep. He was so handsome when he slept.

Usually he was the one asleep and the one who woke to greet him for night.

He walked silently to the bed. He leaned to kiss his forehead, his cheek and his chest. It was almost like a dream. No reactions.

He undressed for sleeping at his side.

When he put himself to bed, he felt a warm arm encircling his waist.

-Love you...

Sôsuke dreamt for sure but he dreamt about the two of them. Together.


	5. Jealousy Part I

**Disclaimer: **Aizen, Ichigo and the characters used here belong to Tite Kubo.

Thanks for the reviews and putting this drabble collection in your favorite stories.

**Author Note: **This drabble and the next ones will deal with someone who is jealous of Aizen. It'll be an arc called «Jealousy». It's before Aizen and Ichigo are together. It'll show violence, rough language and blood. But I won't describe every injury, it's T not M.

* * *

**Jealousy – Prologue.**

It had been a single, simple, direct and honest «No». Aizen refused to let him pleasure the boy pretending he must focus on his training and the next war.

He broke with anger a part of his precious glasswork in his lab. For a scientist, it was a shame and a huge mistake.

Szayel had allways been interested in the boy, very interested. He wanted him to be his and only his. He wanted him to moan in his arms and not Aizen's.

Tonight the boy will be his. It was a promise...


	6. Jealousy Part II

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach,_ Tite Kubo does...

Thanks for reviews again. I felt a sudden wish to post the next now.

Warning: contain violence.

* * *

**Jealousy – Invitation. **

Szayel knew Aizen would be out of Las Noches for some moments. It would be the best occasion for him.

He knocked to the small door.

He heared a small «Yes?».

-Good evening Kurosaki-kun. How do you feel?

He suggested him to have a walk and the young redhead accepted. He was allowed to do as he wished after lessons.

They talked politely and Ichigo laughed at some Szayel jokes. It was nice time.

-Would you like to go out with me?

Ichigo stopped.

-I don't know if Aizen-sensei will agree that.

The same answer.

Szayel used sonido to jerk him against the wall.

-It must be great in his arms!

Ichigo's head was bloody and he was almost able to be awake. His body was suffering a lot. But someone grabbed Szayel and made free Ichigo. The young man swooned right after.

-You shouldn't touch Aizen-sama's pride, Szayel.


	7. Jealousy Part III

**Disclaimer: **Tite Kubo is the wonderful _Bleach_ Owner.

Thanks for the review, the different favorite and alerts.

Warning: Contains violence, rough language.

* * *

**Jealousy – Fire.**

-Ulquiorra...

Szayel fired a cero. Ulquiorra stopped it. The dark-haired Arrancar drew his Zanpakutô.

But the pink-haired disappeared. Ulquiorra heared explosions from behind and ahead. Everything around him was in fire. Bugged? The corridors were bugged? He couldn't escape. Plus the young man at his feet wasn't able to move. He had one priority at the moment: protecting the boy, Aizen-sama's pride.

Everyone in Las Noches knew Ulquiorra hated to break the rules but the situation was asking. The only one way to protect Ichigo was to release his Zanpakutô and it wasn't allowed in Las Noches for him.

Seconds after, his black wings encircled Ichigo. He felt the fire around his body and it was deeply wounded.

Next a blue-haired was swearing out loud. Who was the jerk who dared to wake him? He found Ulquiorra in his Resurreccion. His eyes widened at this sight: _Ulquiorra_ broke a rule? Then he saw Ichigo body in his arms. Holy shit!

He had allways loved sparring with the the redhead. It was sort of game. But it had never been his intention to kill him. He wasn't fool enough to touch what belonged to Aizen! In addition he despised a lot when someone else dared to steal his preys. He smelt the reiatsu around...

-SZAYEL!

* * *

Ulquiorra? Good guess! ^^


	8. Jealousy Part IV

**Disclaimer: **So _Bleach_ isn't mine. In either way.

Thanks for reviews!

This one will be softer.

* * *

**Jealousy – Allies. **

Grimmjow ran sensing Szayel reiatsu. The source was tinier and tinier. It was like he was far away from Las Noches. And it was the case but Grimmjow didn't know it at all.

As he continued his way he didn't notice the green-haired woman who was watching him with curiosity.

-Grimmjow? What happened?

He nearly jumped.

-Neliel?

Thanks to Inoue's powers she had been able to recover all her strength and her former appearance. Grimmjow sighed with relief. It was just her.

-Listen...

He told her what he saw earlier. For helping him she let him Dondochakka. He sent him to wake Barragan while he'd wake N'noitra. Neliel sent Pesche to search Harribel to ask her to join her in the corridor and Starrk to wait for them at the nursery. Her saliva would be useful.

She arrived at the crime scene place. She lost her cheerful attitude.

-Ulquiorra-kun, Ichi...

A short time after she was joined by Harribel. She helped to carry Ichigo and Ulquiorra to the nursery.

Grimmjow, Barragan and N'noitra were already out of Las Noches...

* * *

The next, tomorrow...


	9. Jealousy Part V

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach_ belongs to Tite Kubo.

Thanks for reviews and story alert!

* * *

**Jealousy – Hunt. **

Grimmjow, Barragan and N'noitra split their group in three. If one them found some indications about Szayel, they were supposed to aware the others thanks to a powerful cero.

The next hour, all they found was piece of clothes and reiatsu traces. There were no footprintys anywhere. It was weird even Arrancar let some traces on the sand. Szayel was gifted. He had allways been. Although noone had imagined he was that clever.

They communicate their srength to each other creating a communion of their powers. They activated their Pesquisa. Thanks to union they are able to analyze every Hueco Mundo's spiritual particles. It was weird though required.

Szayel was in north-east Las Noches direction. It was the only one opportunity. It was damn clear in their heads. Otherwise they'd suffer from Aizen's anger. They split again their group in three. They decided to circle in Szayel.

Once in the place, Szayel smiled. He was waiting for them. Obviously.

While...

In Las Noches, Orihime was brought. She was with her boyfriend Ishida Uryû. He helped the better he could. It'd be okay for Ulquiorra and Ichigo. It'd take time to heal them but Orihime had an amazing power.

Aizen was back. He had a bad feeling. Something wrong had happened.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	10. Jealousy Part VI

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach _isn't mine at all!

Thanks for reviews!

* * *

**Jealousy – Trap. **

The trio stood in front of Szayel but Szayel just grinned. Aftre what he had done, he was still smiling? Oh. Bravery or stupidity?

Aizen found the broke corridors. He smelt the reiatsu around. There were Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and... Szayel. He smelt fear, anger, distress and jealousy. High jealousy.

Szayel activated his trap. He had put in the sand some metallic cylinders. They jailed for five minuts Barragan, Grimmjow and N'noitra. They created a lot of copies. They imitated perfectly their movements and powers.

Aizen analized the blood. Ulquiorra and Ichigo. Too much Ichigo's blood.

The Cpy Army started a figth. The dolls weren't forced to figth their originals. The Espada didn't dare to do a single gesture. Barragan power was frightening. It could evaporate everything around.

Aizen took nursery direction. He should see his student before concluding anything.

The trio felt his strength down. It was almost hopeless. They were to much...

Aizen was in the nursery. Noone dared to watch him. Their eyes looking forward. Aizen saw Ichigo's body...

-Ichigo...

It was just a single whisper. Everyone jumped in fear...

* * *

It'll be a fight for pride.


	11. Jealousy Part VII

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach_!

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Jealousy – Feelings.**

Her master was incredibly good in philosophy, psychology, science, stratategy and other mindgames. That was awesome for a Zanpakutô like her. But when it dealt with his own feelings, it was something else.

-_Do you have realized your own feelings for him, Sôsuke? _Kyôka Suigetsu wondered.

-_About what are you speaking?_

_-Nothing._

Inside of Ichigo, Zangetsu had another problem. He toke a point to protect his master head. It was deeply hurt. For once, Shiro was quiet. He felt this concern too. His own powers weren't that developed. He could have regenerate Ichigo head otherwise.

Aizen asked to Orihime to remove her kekkai to let him watch Ichigo wounds. A green light enclosed soon his hand. He touched his face, his chest and shoulders and his chest. It seemed only his head was seriously damaged.

Then Aizen left the nursery and Orihime put her kekkai again over Ichigo's body.

Once out, he screamed of wrath. His own reiatsu sent everywhere his anger and it destroyed a part of Las Noches white wall.

Later he saw Grimmjow, Baragan and N'noitra bodies. It looked like Inoue Orihime would have more patients tonight.

Eventually he saw Szayel.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! There will be two more chapters. They'll be posted tomorrow.


	12. Jealousy Part VIII

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach_!

Thanks for reviewing!

Warning: death.

* * *

**Jealousy – Pride.**

-What dit it happen to my student?

Szayel smirked. It was obvious, isn't it?

-Touching what's mine is a crime. Touching my pride is a crime. Touching my heart is an attempt against me. I thought you would be aware of that, Szayel.

-He shouldn't be in your arms. You don't deserve him.

Something in Aizen heart became cold. He drew Kyôka Suigetsu. He made a single movement. Szayel didn't see him. His sword was already in his heart.

Aizen commanded the Fraccion to send Grimmjow, N'noitra and Barragan bodies to nursery.

Later they were in Orihime hands.

Arrancar were the first to wake up thanks to their high-speed regeneration. Ichigo would sleep few days more. It was all Orihime could do for him.

All what Aizen could do was waiting.

* * *

Next: Jealousy Arc End.


	13. Jealousy Part IX

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach_: all belongs to the awesome Tite Kubo.

It's been long but it's the end.

* * *

**Jealousy – Epilogue.**

Days later...

Ichigo woke in an unknown bed. All was white. He couldn't react the first minuts after. He was in nursery? And he remembered what happened between him and Szayel. It was hurting. He had been betrayed by someone he respected. He sat slightly on the bed.

Someone opened nursery door.

-Are you already awake? I thought I would be enough fortunate to assist to your wake.

-Sensei? It was Szayel! And...

-Shush! He's dead. It's only a bad memory.

He smiled.

-How do you feel?

-I'm sore.

Aizen cupped his cheeks.

-I know.

His voice was just a breath. Their gazes were caught by each other.

Slowly they moved their faces closer. It was a strange feeling. Something new. Something enough powerful to erase their heat.

It was a soft kiss. It was just a lips touch. They tasted each other. It was the beginning of a strong relation.

-Tomorrow you'll move in in my own apartment.

_-At least, _Kyôka Suigetsu and Zangetsu sighed.

* * *

Since it's arc end: Reviews!


	14. Spy Games

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach_.

Have you read spoilers? I don't think it's Aizen 'send. He's not killed but sealed away. Plus Kidô isn't infinite and I think it's not Kyôka Suigetsu which disappeared but just a piece of metal.

About Jealousy Arc: It was supposed to be a single and funnier drabble but a longer plot popped in my head suddenly.

I have another one in my head but I'll post it later.

Special thanks for **Persistence** and **Sariniste**.

* * *

**Spy Games.**

Aizen stood up in front of his lover. His two advisors Tôsen and Gin were at their sides. They were analizing a strange device.

-Have they seriously used a broom?

-Yes.

-It's strange, Tôsen said, who can send us a flying broom?

Ichigo raised his head.

-Wizards perhaps?

The three others watch him.

-They don't exist. They are just in children books.

Somewhere...

A dark-haired boy with a strange scar was asking where was his broom...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed...


	15. Love Fight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach_. It owns me.

Couldn't do anything yesterday. Was to much ill. I'm feeling better today!

Chapter 421: It's just a confirmation for me. Aizen is Ichigo true sensei and he says exactly the same thing Ichigo said to Byakuya in Soul Society arc. In fact Ichigo has allways been is best element. I mean Ichigo is the most important thing for him.

* * *

**Love Fight.**

-You should have do it!

-About what are you speaking?

-Not drinking at bed for once. You're too much addicted to tea.

Someone cleared his throat.

-Aizen-taichô, Ichigo-kun. It's a War Council not your bedroom.

Indeed everyone was watching them with big eyes...

* * *

_ Aizen will be back. A while back I said that in a Kubo interview he said that Aizen would have a major set back to his plan. Then when people asked for a link I couldn't find it so I told myself I must have just been seeing things. But then this happens._ And Aizen is sealed, not killed! It's what I just found in BA.


	16. Presents

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach_.

* * *

**Presents.**

Twenty years. They had been wondeful, peaceful and so lovely.

At this occasion, Ichigo gifted a new set of inks, pencils and paintbrush to Sôsuke.

It was surprising for Sôsuke. He wasn't used to presents.

But he had something for his companion...

It was short and slightly heavy...

When Ichigo removed the gift wrapping. He widened his eyes.

-Shakespeare? _The Tempest_?

Sôsuke smiled.

-Open it...

-You have written it in a decorative hand?

He stood up and kissed him deeply.

* * *

First Volume: Ichigo's favorite author is Shakespeare.

Databook (I forget the name, crappy with that): Aizen is a master in calligraphy.

Reviews would be loved...


	17. Sadness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach_ (sadly)...

This one is for current chapters...

* * *

**Sadness.**

It was like distress. It was like missing something important. It was like being unable to realize something. He didn't believe to feel something like that since his mother had died in front of him. But this time was more hurting.

It wasn't losing a friend, losing a nakama and even losing a part of his family. It was something else.

It was the Lost.

He had felt an understanding between them. They were able to see in each other hearts so well. He had wanted to know more...

But it had been cut. Cut by Urahara Kisuke.

That's why he couldn't, didn't want to see Urahara anymore.

He wanted to cry, just cry and not to see his friends. They weren't supposed to see him like that.

Alone, he wanted to be alone at the moment.

Losing a first true love was hard, very hard.

His Inner World was sinking in an ocean of despair.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed...


	18. Sealing

**Disclaimer: **Tite Kubo is _Bleach_ owner... I can't stop thinking about he had done to one of his favorite characters (Aizen).

This one is for current chapters too.

* * *

**Sealing.**

This boy was amazing. He was like him. He was unique. He wanted to touch his heart again. He wanted to feel his white and soft skin under his fingers again.

He was able to understand him as noone had been able before. He just wanted to... kiss him?

He was about to grab his lips into his but he saw Ichigo sadness. His heart broke. He had lost everything.

For something he didn't even understand...

Suddenly he felt something binding him. Urahara Kisuke! Again, as allways.

He saw Ichigo tearing...

_Don't cry, don't cry... Please... Dry these tears... I'll be back... I promice... _

_My so young love..._

_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed...


	19. What? Are you serious?

**Disclaimer: **Do you seriously want Tite Kubo to go bankai against me?

Aizen and Ichigo : (Yes!)

For the next arc: it'll be called **Reactions **I would like how the other characters (Urahara team, Kurosaki family, Vizards...) will discover about Aizen and Ichigo relation. I have some ideas like a newspaper article, rumors or simply someone who watch them kissing. What do you want to like to see?

* * *

**What? Are you serious?**

For their beloved and respected lord and his student, it had been normal.

His student belonged to him and only to him.

It wasn't like Hollows disliked homosexuallity. Some of them had been gay or lesbian in their former life of course.

The said student and his green-haired friend had surprised _them_ in bathroom.

It hadn't been as if _they_ had been trying to hide it.

For both (the student and the green-haired woman) it had been weird.

Moments later everyone _knew_ about _it_ in Hueco Mundo (thanks to Sonido of course).

Everyone had been surprised.

Because seeing Grimmjow and Ulquiorra kiss in bathrooms, it was... unexpected.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

About 423: Aizen is returned to his normal self! I was missing his mysterious, sly and arrogant smile!


	20. Free you

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach_.

This one is a cracky theory.

The next one will be the new arc's prologue.

* * *

**Free you...**

He didn't have the choice... He couldn't search for powerful ones anymore... It was hopeless... Everyone was about to die...

He was in Hell in Avici. He didn't ask anyone to do it. To free him. He almost cried. It was madness for his friends and his mentors.

They simply couldn't understand his need, his hunger, his lust for him.

Eventually he saw his smiling face. He missed his lord-like attitude.

-At least, the man sighed...

The young man kissed him softly.

-I needed you...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

AiIchi fans: don't miss the next episode!


	21. Reactions Part I

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach_.

* * *

**Reactions – Prologue.**

Matsumoto Rangiku was glad of her article. She was proud to have such a spy in Hueco Mundo in fact. It was really nice.

She was looking the new penny dreadful's coverage she was working for in a stand in Seireitei...

_The Traitor and the Substitute! The hottest new of the year!_

_Someone in Las Noches has caught them in action. They has been kissing in their own private swimming pool. A forbidden place for anyone else. Even Ichimaru Gin isn't allowed here. He still doesn't understand why! _

Indeed, the coverage was showing Ichigo and Aizen kissing hard in the pool. They were naked against each other. Every girl in the street was watching with big (pervert) eyes the scene. The two of them were very hot together.

Proud of her, Rangiku walked to her big house. Someone was waiting for her, in her huge bedroom. Being a Lieutenant was something sweet for a woman as her.. Women like her needed more attention than anyone else.

She smiled at the see of the man. He was naked and standing against the wall.

-You're pretty late, Ran-chan.

She made as if it was a big mistake.

-Sorry, streets were overcrowded because of the article. I think I shouldn't have...

The man made a shunpô to be in front of her.

-What's my paycheck?

-I think you know what I want, Gin...

Her grin was nothing sweet now...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


	22. Reactions Part II

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach._

Tahnks for reviews!

* * *

**Reactions – Headquarters.**

Yamamoto was definitely angry. There were only few things in the world which were able to get him out of his nerves. Ice creams and traitors. In this situation, it was traitors.

First Aizen, Ichimaru and Tôsen. That had been ok for him. He didn't react that way. He had been all cool.

But this time he had the feeling the Ryôka boy had helped him, had planned all with him: Kuchiki Rukia's execution, the mess in Soul Society this time. Everything in fact.

Somewhere else, Kyôraku Shunsui was watching something. For once he didn't watch the onsen for women only but Yamamoto's house.

-He didn't take it well.

His long-time friend Ukitake Jûshirô was sitting at his side. He was openly shocked.

-It seems. Sometimes I'm wondering if he isn't to old to hold the post. He should find a substitute.

Shunsui felt wrong for some reason.

-What is it?

Shunsui sighed.

-Two men, together. It's weird. I couldn't even imagine it would happen.

Someone behind them cleared his throat.

-Kyôraku-san, the fact you spend your time to watch girls doesn't mean all people have the same tastes as you have. Feelings are one of the few things in the world you simply can't control.

The two men froze. Unohana allways had this effect on them.

-But at least I'm agreeing with what you have said. He shouldn't take it that way. I simply couldn't imagine he would burn his own house because of that. It's bad for his heart. He's to much old.

Someone else, in Seireitei, was angry but for other reasons. Hinamori had screemed and swooned because of the news. He would kill his own Lieutenant and her spy for that. He didn't know who was the spy but his list of disliked ones was growing.

Aizen Sôsuke and Ichimaru Gin, first. Now: Matsumoto Rangiku, Kurosaki Ichigo and the unknown spy. He would kill them, all of them.

At the moment she was in her bedroom. He would kill her, correctly.

Rangiku and Gin were kissing, naked in Rangiku's bed. He let his tongue running over Rangiku neck and shoulder. She moaned in pleasure.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

About Episode 292: it's hot! They didn't do it just as in manga. In manga it has been just two fingers but in anime, it's the whole hand! I has send me a lot of shivers.


	23. Reactions Part III

**Aizen and Ichigo: **She doesn't own _Bleach_!

Thanks for your reviews guys!

* * *

**Reactions – Kuchiki manor and Eleventh.**

Byakuya had read the penny dreadful. It wasn't in his habits to read such magazines but for once he changed his habits for the common wealth. This topic was worrying. It dealt with Gotei 13 safety after all.

This whole thing was disgusting. In fact Kurosaki was an ally of Aizen. He couldn't believe it at first but he was forced to admit the truth. They were together at the moment. He sighed. He had been one of the few who disagreed to save Kurosaki from Hueco Mundo. It was far to much dangerous and he couldn't bear the young man. He had humiliated him. A Kuchiki.

While, out of the manor...

A cat was wandering around... It was searching for something... A mouse, perhaps?

Byakuya was standing mow. He wanted to go to the Headquarters but apparently it was burning at the moment. It was appalling. He couldn't afford it simply. So he decided to pay a visit to Hisana. He smiled at her memory. It was soft and nice to think about her and only her.

The cat didn't find any precious target. It went away.

In Eleventh, soldiers felt sorry for their Captain. Being beaten by a gay was far worse than being beaten by a woman. A gay was something they couldn't bear. It wasn't a man. It wasn't a woman. It was something else. Something disgusting. Men were supposed to be manly not emasculate. With the exception of Yumichika, who was a freaking good fighter, they can't stand any other ones. Ikkaku was shameful at the moment. He disgusted himself for his behaviour at this time. he should have beaten him for once and not let him fight his Captain.

The cat was walking in streets now. He seemed interested in every people around. He wanted some strokes, maybe?

Komamura, in the Seventh, sighed. He understood Kurosaki Ichigo's choices. It was a shame noone had wanted at the time to save him. He had been one of the very few who wanted to help him but moone with the exception of Unohana, Ukitake and Kyôraku had heared his calls. They were paying the price now. He respected the boy of course with his huge sense of honor.

Hitsugaya Tôshirô was in front of Matsumoto Rangiku's bedroom's door's. She was sleeping in Gin's warm arms. Gin woke up by hearing a strange noise...

In Kuchiki Manor... (again!)

Rukia was sad for her friend. She had wanted to pay her debt for him but someone, her brother without doubts, had asked to block the Senkaimon when it felt her reiatsu. Such a shame! Stupid brother! It had been the same for Renji. He was at her side, doing his best to comfort her. She was in his arms.

* * *

Gotei 13 is plenty of jerks. Hope you enjoyed!


	24. Reactions Part IV

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach._

Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

**Reactions – Gotei 13, The End.**

Soi Fon was incredibly surprised. Yes she was able to feel any other feelings than admiration over Yoruichi and the huge desire to kill correctly Urahara. Aizen and Kurosaki together? She had allways imagined two women together it was possible but two men? It was something quite new for her.

In another hand she would be forced to kill Kurosaki on spot. It was her duty as a trained killer. And she knew Kurosaki was like a little brother for Yoruichi-sama. She wouldn't be happy at all with her. She wouldn't be wanting to see her again and laughing with her. Only her.

The cat was stroked by very young women. They were all reading the penny dreadful with a huge curiosity. The cat was watching the penny dreadful with envy?

In the Twelth Mayuri was complaining heavily. He had lost a very interesting guinea-pig. Kurosaki was unique: Hollow, Shinigami and Human in the same time. Plus Kurosaki had a very nice body. He wanted him at bed in fact. He wanted to test his new sex toys with him. It would be great if he succeeded to grab Kurosaki far away from Aizen.

The cat approached the tabloid...

Nemu was trying to comfort her Captain and Father. He was really disappointed to not havind achieved one of his on-top goals for once. Mayuri decided to test the sex toys with Ishida Uryû. He was far easier to have in his bed.

The women weren't glad for what had happened. The black had stolen the tabloid. It was a shame. They would be obliged to buy a new one.

But there was a question in their minds. A very quizzical one in fact. Why the hell did a cat feel the need to use a Senkaimon?

Hitsugaya opened the door. He blushed heavily and swooned right after; there was no way a young boy should watch a sleeping-naked woman.

In the Dangai the cat transformed in a beautiful-looking woman...

She grinned. Young girls were easy targets as allways to get any information.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


	25. Reactions Part V

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach_.

I've talked with a friend at University. He thinks exactly the same thing as me about Ichigo and Aizen. Aizen'll escape and Ichigo'll recover his strength. And he was agreed with me about the fact Ichigo might save Aizen for facing new opponents.

* * *

**Reactions – Disappointment.**

Where was Yoruichi-san? He was searching for her since hours actually. It was weird. She didn't disappear like that and didn't tell where she was going. In a short piece of paper at least.

-Kisuke!

When you spoke of the devil...

-Yoruichi-san!

He was glad to se his childhood friend again and his secret spy in Gotei 13. It was allways a good talk. But as glad as he was to see her he couldn't help but notice her fear. What did it happen ? As she seemed to read in his mind. She gave him the penny dreadful.

The main coverage. He lost his smile. He couldn't believe it. It was false. It couldn't happen. It was impossible. He had succeeded to steal something else coming from him again. First his free and his Captain position. His honor and his reputation.

He'd steal everything from him.

He clenched his hand on the penny dreadful as if it was Aizen's neck. His student. How could he even dare? He was so young. He should be 18 at the moment. It was young even for Humans. And Aizen was more than 250. Pedophile.

He'd kill Aizen. He'd kill Ichigo for betraying him. His tears of anger were running all over his face.

He told to Yoruichi one thing.

-Beware Hirako-san and Isshin-san. They deserve to be told about this occurrence.

Youichi would follow him no matter even if she would go against her own feelings for Ichigo. Her littler brother as she said to him long before.

Yoruichi watched him go in the small shop.

-Don't kill him please. He deserves happiness even if it's a wrong choice, Yoruichi muttered.

Then she left. She couldn't bear Kisuke's anger and sadness.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


	26. Reactions Part VI

**Disclaimer **I don't own _Bleach_.

Thanks for reading again!

* * *

**Reactions – Disgust.**

Yoruichi stepped in front of Vizards' headquarters. It was big, grey and made you feel slightly uncomfortable. It was like in every movies dealing with mafia and godfathers. She sighed. It would be hard, very hard to see _his_ reaction especially. _He_ didn't have forgotten and forgiven to Aizen. _He_ was like to Kisuke in this situation.

She'd deal with that. She had been trained her whole life to face every situation. Feelings and reactions. Streets' fights and war. She had hidden two daggers in her trousers and her orange sweater.

-What do you want? Kensei wondered.

Yoruichi looked in his eyes without being restrained.

-Seeing Hirako. It's related to all of you. It's something you should know.

The white-haired man watched her, gauged her as if she was a possible threat.

-OK.

The dark-skinned woman was in front of Hirako. He grinned at her. It was a weird smile but everyone was supposed to handle it, without exception.

-Yo! How does the allmighty Gotei 13 feel?

She hesitated before showing him the penny dreadful. It'd be painful for sure. He didn't need to be wern about Ichigo and Aizen but he deserved it.

His reaction was immediate. His eyes showed his despise for the new couple. This shouldn't happen. It could only happen in his worst nightmares. His new friend. His new brother. With his foe. It was only a fake.

-IT COULDN'T HAPPEN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? YORUICHI!

She faced him with extreme caution.

-I've wandered the whole morning in Seireitei. The only ones who are able to understand are Unohana, Ukitake and Kyôraku. As for me Ichigo is the brother I've allways wished. I won't support his death...

She left them for seeing Isshin. She hoped he'd understand. Not approving perhaps but understand at least. It would be the best for Ichigo.

* * *

The next will be brighter.

Hope you enjoyed.


	27. Reactions Part VII

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach_; it's owned by Tite Kubo Inc.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Reactions – Thoughts.**

Yoruichi knocked the door. She waited some moments before being welcomed by one of the cutest girls she knew: Kurosaki Yuzu. She was smiling. It was brighter than usual. Her hairs were longer than two years ago. Her beauty was shining like that.

-Yoruichi-san! How are you? Please, go in. We have some tea if you wish.

The young girl was able to see her without using gigai. She had developped some senses. She was able to see any Ghost and even Shinigami and Hollows.

-Thanks Yuzu, but may I see your father? I have something important to say.

The young girl lead her in the living-room.

-Please, have a seat. It won't be long.

Some momoents later, Isshin came with his smile. She was glad to see him even through she was a bit tense. He noticed it. It was so unlike her.

-What's wrong? Didi you have a wrong day?

-Sort of.

-Do you want to speak about it?

She just gave him the penny dreadful. She didn't see his reaction. He was pretty strong to hide his true feelings for the most important for him and his family.

In his brain thoughts were running. It was really unexpected from Ichigo's part. Isshin had allways wished for his son a lovely girl who was able to make him smile all the time.

These pictures reminded him a lot what was happened two years ago: Ichigo's kidnapping, the fact they couldn't save him and his fear during those two years.

The only one new he had from his son was from Ishida Uryû and his cute girlfriend Inoue Orihime.

Ichigo was well-treated in Las Noches. It had made lose something heavy in his heart.

A wrong relation? He was himself a bad example for that. He hadn't been supposed to talk to a Human and fall for the same Human. Her name: Mazaki. She had given him three awesome children. You couldn't go against your own feelings. It's impossible and you'd destroy yourself.

He was happy to see Aizen wasn't that heartless at least. He toke a deep breathe. He didn't want his son being in a bad mood because of him. Plus Yuzu had introduced him her first boyfriend.

-As long there is love, I'll approve this relation. I won't do anything against my own son's happiness.

Then he noticed a detail on the picture.

-Sealed Zanpakutô, isn't it? You're able to fully control your reiatsu Ichigo? He's a good teacher, indeed.

Yoruichi smiled more. At least she found someone who was able to understand this relation even if Isshin didn't like Aizen. She could understand Kisuke's and Hirako's anger, it was because of Aizen they're not Captains anymore. She had hoped they would understand for Ichigo but it had been the opposite.

-Yoruichi, thank you a lot. I'll aware Ichigo's friends.

She transformed in a cat again. Yuzu stroked her. She had allways loved cats.

-Thanks Yuzu!

The young girl laughed. She was the only cat which was able to speak.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! There'll be two more chapters and it'll be the end.


	28. Reactions Part VIII

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach. _Tite Kubo owns it.

Aizen: False, it's owned by...

Me: You? Seriously?

Ichigo: I thought you had some drabbles to write.

Me: Oh, yes!

* * *

**Reactions – Smiles.**

Isshin called Inoue Orihime at home. He knew she was with her boyfriend. She wouldn't leave for long. She caught her cell. She listened carefully the latest news about Ichigo and Aizen. Ishida watched her opening her eyes with a happiness he saw usually when it dealt with very good news. Otherwise she would listen quietly and smiling simply.

She said good bye to Isshin. She put the off button on her cell. It was a great new. She stood up like this during five minutes. She seemed proud of her but at long Ishida started to worry for her.

-Something wrong?

She grinned at him. Her eyes were sparkling.

-Absolutely not. Uryû-kun. Just a thought. I felt it that time at Las Noches and I was right!

She was refering to Ichigo's wounds provoked by Szayel. Even though Orihime had been forced to heal everyone Aizen had been very kind with them. They had been tired after all of this hard work. Ishida had gathered every spiritual particles in Las Noches atmosphere, transformed them into reiatsu and put this reiatsu inside Orihime. Otherwise she wouldn't have been able to bring to life near-dead men. She would have swooned.

This night the two of them had been invited to stay at night and eat breakfast with Aizen and his two Lieutenants: Gin and Tôsen. She had been thanked by a lot of Arrancars for her spacial powers. Her boyfriend too but he wasn't the kind of guy to show off. He let this task to Orihime every time. She had lost this shyness with time and found herself to love crowds. Later this she had been thanked by Grimmjow and Barragan. They would help her in return if needed. She had been hugged by Harribel and Neliel. N'noitra had felt a little ashamed to be healed by a woman especially but for once he had let it pass. Ulquiorra had given her a single bow and one of his rare smiles. He would help her too. He had been glad she had helped to protect Aizen-sama's pride. Her abduction by him was only a bad memory. Starrk had slightly pressed her shoulder.

-They are together!

Ishida understood forthwith.

-At least, isn't it? They had been pretty long. Aizen and Ichgio are the proud type.

She chortled.

-The only who werent able to see their feelings were the two of them. The others in the Espada had seen their feelings for each others.

-And seeing the way Aizen was suffering to see Ichigo like that it was becoming obvious. I'm glad they found each other. They deserve this happiness.

It was Ichigo now. No Kurosaki-kun anymore. With time she realized she wasn't truly in love with him. It had been like a beautiful later she had been able to tell truly what she had in her heart. She found herself fall for Ishida who was already in love with her. It had been a shock for him.

Later Chad received a call from Isshin too. He simply smiled. It had been obvious considering Inoue's and Ishida's points of view from that night. Inoue had been kidnapped again by Neliel. It had been supposed to be a lovely date between those two. Now they laughed of Neliel's frightened eyes.

Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Keigo had been stunned by the new. A captor and his jailbird? It sounded like in fairy tales. Then Keigo started to laugh. It was Ichigo after all. The two others laughed right after.

Yoruichi smiled. Ichigo's friends and family were able to understand. She could breathe at least.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! The next: arc's end.

About the background in this chapter: I wanted to put it in **Jealousy**'s arc, in **Epilogue**. But I wanted to focus on Aizen's and Ichigo's relation plus I think it would have been to long. When I wrote this part, I had "_Stand up, Be strong_" in my head this morning (with Aizen's big show in last episode.)


	29. Reactions Part IX

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach_. It's owned by the awesome Tite Kubo.

This chapter is for **Reactions** ' arc's end. I hope you enjoyed to read this one and I would be glad you enjoyed the next drabbles. The chapters will be shorter again but longer than in this collection's start.

**Warning: **slight lemon...

* * *

**Reactions – Epilogue. **

**Rangiku's bedroom...**

Rangiku was looking for Gin. He was hidden after this whole sex? Was he disappointed? In fact no. He was behind the curtains. It was hilarious. But at least she understood why. Her own Captain was recumbent on the floor. His face was white. Very white.

-I think he has seen you naked and sleeping. He shouldn't have seen that. He's still a child.

-Did you hide because you didn't want him to see you?

-Yeah. I'll go now. They should wait for me in Las Noches.

He kissed her. It was just a goodbye.

**Eleventh Headquarters...**

Kenpachi felt wrong. It couldn't happen to him, isn't it? When he had seen this coverage he had seen Ichigo's body and his body only. This boy was damn well-built. He had felt a strong jealousy against Aizen. He'd take him far away from his arms. Even if he should die for that !

-Ken-chan? Something wrong?

He winced. Yes: he was in love with that boy. His soldiers would make fun of him. He was a man not a woman!

-Shut up Yachiru.

**Kuchiki Manor...**

Rukia had been in love with Ichigo. She felt damn wrong and Renji knew it. He was allways here for her even if the world was against her. Byakuya had killed her awaking heart by saying «No» this time. He had said Kurosaki wasn't worth enough and she should find another husband. Kuchiki's rules were very strict. She would be forced to marry someone she doesn't love. Renji would ask for her hand. Even if she wasn't in love with him, she would be with someone she cherished. He felt wrong for what he'd do but he had no choice. It was for her. Only for her. He wouldn't hesitate to fight for her. A Lieutenant was worth, no?

**Las Noches...**

They were mealing together. They were together since one year after this whole occurrence with Szayel. Aizen had freaked out that time for him, for Ichigo. They gazed each other and kissed deeply. They were on peace at the moment.

They embraced each other. Deeply. They were like the world was nothing for them as long as they were here for each other.

They went to their own bedroom and undressed each other. Losing pieces of clothes here and there. Ichigo felt his warm lips on his soft skin. He felt them on his shoulders and his chest.

He felt something inside him. It was so damn good. It was amazing sensation. Later it was like heaven. His climax was allways perfect with his lover, master and lord. He had some lovers before Aizen but they hadn't been that good. No Aizen was the best in all. He felt outclassed by him and he was allways lead by him.

They slept the whole afternoon. In peace.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! ^^


	30. Wedding

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach_.

**Author Note: **I've two other arcs in my mind but I don't have already decided about the plot. They need to be worked.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Wedding.**

-Ichigo, gay weddings aren't allowed, you know?

The young redhead, lied on their bed, rolled his eyes. Sôsuke was truly stupid sometimes even though he was one of the most clever people he had ever met.

-You'll be King a day, no?

His lover watched him with angry eyes. Of course he would be. It was his main goal since his childhood. He wanted to destroy the life of his father. He hadn't recognize him as his son. The Spirit King had played with a woman's feelings. He had made her believe he was in love with her. Nine months later, Sôsuke was born. Then some years later the King had come again. He had wanted to see the woman again. She had introduced him his son. Sôsuke had been proud to see his father and was prouder to be a son's King. Instead, the King had become truly angry. He was disgusted to see such a son. He had wanted to kill him and his mother had succeeded to jump to save her son. He had been pursued by the King the whole night. This night something wonderful had happened to him. His Zanpakutô had shown for the first time. She hadn't wanted all of this. She had said her name. Feelings were strong things. Fear especially. She had helped him to escape. The King had been stunned by such a strength. It was impossible. He was the linchpin not a weak one. Since that day, the King was a «Thing» in Sôsuke's mind.

-You know that answer quite well.

Ichigo sighed.

-What else? I'm working and you're becoming lazy. I shouldn't have taken you as a lover. I've other ones before you but they haven't been that lazy.

Ichigo grinned.

-You haven't been in love with them just as me. I've just felt an attraction for my own. I realize now it was for making you jealous.

-You haven't succeeded. You have been teasing me all the time. You're not good with hiding your feelings. So why do you speak about wedding and King's stuff now? They don't mix well.

-I've just thought Kings were the ones who make laws and gay weddings could be allowed in this way.

Sôsuke was startled by such a possibility. He made a shunpô to kiss deeply Ichigo. His lover was quite impressive.

-You're absolutely right, my dear fiancée.

The young redhead blushed deeply. He'll be married with Sôsuke!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! ^^


	31. Question

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach_! It's owned by the awesome Tite Kubo.

At the moment I feel sorry for Ichigo. He doesn't have his powers anymore. But I'm glad in chapter 424 we have had a flash-back showing Aizen. Ichigo's flash-back. He won't be forgotten. It's a "_Thinking of you_" scene!

* * *

**Question.**

Ichimaru Gin wasn't smiling. He wasn't in the good mood to do such a thing. It wasn't really in his state of mind. He was standing in front of Aizen and his young and powerful lover Kurosaki Ichigo. He wanted to ask something but he didn't dare.

Aizen was waiting since thirty minutes for hearing what's Gin wanted to say. It was a problem and it seemed and a big one. It wasn't Gin's type not to feel the sudden wish to be quiet.

-What's wrong, Aizen asked.

He was seriously furious in the inside. He didn't want to wait for Gin's fancies. He had to rule a world.

Gin hesitated and Ichigo sighed. He wanted to be alone with Sôsuke but it wasn't the good moment it seemed.

Ichigo fought the serious wish to kick Gin's face to force him to tell them what he wanted.

-What do you want? Ichigo wondered.

He had never been the patient kind of guy.

-Can I marry someone?

Aizen's and his lover's eyes widened. All this wait for that? Then Ichigo rolled his eyes.

-Of course you can! Sôsuke has never said «No» for such a thing. He's not the kind of guy to stop love!

He wasn't knowing the whole Szayel's occurrence. Of course.

-Ichigo is right. You might marry the one you love but when I get this throne for once. This person will be happy. I think.

When Gin left Ichigo and Aizen watched each other and they were trying to stop their laughs.

-Sometimes he's stupid.

-You have chosen him well. You always make the good choices.

Aizen leaned and kissed deeply the young man. He embraced him and put him closer. Ichigo moaned. He felt so good in his arms.

-Of course.

As a reward Ichigo kissed him deeply. Sôsuke was so damn right.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and please, review!


	32. Problem

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach; _it's owned by Tite Kubo otherwise Ichigo would have already recovered all his strength and he would have saved Aizen from the Hell.

**Thirst **will wait next week. I'm too much tired to write long chapters. I love all time examinations.

Deep thanks to **Sariniste **and **Persistence** for your reviews! *hugs you*

* * *

**Problem**

_-Kyôka Suigetsu, show you!_

_The empress-like woman showed up. She was called. She was supposed to appear, wanting or not. It was her duty as a Zanpakutô._

_-Do you want to achieve bankai, Sôsuke?_

_The dark-haired young man grinned. Of course he wanted._

_In response, Kyôka Suigetsu smiled to him. Her smile was as charming as his. It was as treacherous as his._

_-So..._

_Her katana appeared in her hand._

_-Shatter... she said._

_Her master widened his eyes, she wouldn't dare?_

_-You know perfectly that attack. You use it all the time. It's your greatest weapon. My power..._

_Her smile was evil... Her master freaked out for what she might use._

_-Kanzen Saimin..._

-What? Don't tell me you have been under Kyôka Suigetsu's Kanzen Saimin?

Sôsuke watched his young lover right in the eyes.

-I have taken one month to understand Kanzen Saimin. Then I achieve bankai in one week. If you want to display this power I advise you to control perfectly your reiatsu. You're supposed to know where the opponent is. And of course Kyôka Suigetsu displayed her own power on me when I achieved bankai.

Ichigo shivered. Kyôka Suigetsu was frightening.

_-But she's incredibly beautiful. In Zanpakutô's World, she had been my lover._

_-Ossan? You have been in love? I've never thought...  
_

_He smiled._

_-Yeah..._

_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. ^^ If you want to suggest me a theme for a drabble, don't hesitate. I would enjoy to write it.


	33. Missing you

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach _belongs to Tite Kubo.

This one is for current chapters. The little flash-back with Aizen has given me an idea.

Deep thanks for your reviews and reading this collection.

* * *

**Missing you...**

His dreams were haunted by him, his voice was always in his head. He couldn't help but thinking of him all the time, during lessons, during talks with his friends and sleeping. It was impossible to stop this thought.

He had seen him defeated and sealed away. He knew he was in Hell. It wasn't a place for a Lord as him. He didn't deserve such a treatment. He should free him a day. It would be the best solution for both.

He cried a little. He hadn't felt exactly pity for him this time, he had felt something stronger and it was hard to admit. He couldn't deny his attraction for this man. At first he had thought he would be able to free him but without powers it wouldn't be possible.

During those seventeen months he had improved his skills in drawing. He was proud of his pictures. They were getting better.

He touched Sôsuke's beautiful face with his fingers.

He smiled softly.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, dear readers! I miss him too. T.T


	34. Trusting you again

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach._

Urahara: It's owned by me! The sexy...

Me: Shopkeeper I know! You're Tite Kubo?

This one is for current chapters too.

* * *

**Trusting you again...**

-Was he good at bed?

Ichigo smirked. He didn't have expected this question. His forbidden lover was the unexpected kind of guy. He sighed slightly. He watched behind him. His lover was on top as always.

-Do you trust me or not? You know, sometimes I'm wondering. I help you to escape, no?

His brown-haired lover raised an eyebrow.

-You're such a bastard sometimes.

His lover frowned slightly.

-You should be careful with this mouth. You're far too much beautiful to use such words. But at least prove me you're right.

Ichigo sighed.

-My father had created a barrier around the house. So this guy hadn't seen my home.

His lover chuckled slightly.

-He could have tried to kiss you out.

The redhead was getting tired.

-My father is very respectful towards traditions you know?

The brown-haired grinned.

-So I shouldn't be with you at bed, that's it?

Silence. Then...

-That's not the case you know it.

Sôsuke kissed him softly.

-But at least I'm glad he had forced you to wear a chastity belt during my absence.

-SOSUKE!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!^^

I won't update this one as the others until december. I have very important examinations.


	35. Bothered by love?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach_. It's owned by Tite Kubo.

At least, I can post some drabble.

* * *

**Bothered by love?**

Sometimes, it was very boring. Sometimes he felt the wish to tell them to calm down. He was needing a breathe!

He didn't have anything against love for sure. He had been in love once and she had been killed. He wasn't able to think about any other woman. It would have been being treacherous.

He was a very loyal man. He remember her lips' softness. They had been as sort of paradise. He couldn't have seen them but it had been just a soft touch of lips.

He couldn't help but being extremely angry for what that man had done and sad because he wouldn't hear her soft voice. She had been his guide for a while.

He could feel her hand and her warm skin close to his.

No, he shouldn't think of it. He had work to do for Aizen-sama. He had to teach some laws to Ichigo as well. He smiled at the thought of his student. He was so proud of him.

He had to thank Ichigo to make Aizen-sama happy. He had succeeded to warm his own heart as well, so cold after all these years to think of her.

No he couldn't be mad against this unconventional love.

He had his huge smile in front of Gin.

He would have been jealous to see such a smile.

* * *

I like Tôsen too. He's very interesting.

Hope you enjoyed, and please, review!


	36. My son? True?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach. _It's owned by the quite awesome Tite Kubo.

Just a little one before my very last examination. Well I'll have other examinations in January, semester's finals (after Christmas "holidays"). I'll try to put some One-Shots and update **Babysitting** (if you read French of course) and **Thirst **(English).

Well, I don't think you're here to hear my pain but for reading...

* * *

**My son? True?**

When he had known it, he was quite glad. He was happy his son had found someone to spend his life with.

An Arrancar had been sent to Isshin. He was small and there was no way you could remember his face at all. He was just a soldier or a butler as another.

He had told his daughters, Yuzu's face had shined directly and Karin had smiled discreetly.

Then Isshin had learned about Aizen's past. He had been this unwanted child?

Isshin had cried in his own room after. He should have stopped the King at that time.

Isshin had been his most loyal servant. He had been the Royal Guard Squad Chief.

There was no way Aizen would forgive him and his disliked father but at least he had the kindness (for Ichigo of course) to give him notice the future wedding.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! ^^


	37. A Soft Evening

**Disclaimer : **I don't own _Bleach,_ it's owned by Tite Kubo...

A Special One for Christmas ! I'm even giving you spoilers for a next arc!

* * *

**A Soft Evening...**

When he had told about Christmas, his soon-to-be husband had laughed. He couldn't believe it simply. But soon, Ichigo had told him it was a story about a God's Son. Then he had told him he had saved a lot of people and everyone had loved him. He had lost his smile. He had a respect for History and Myths. He hadn't guessed it was a sort of celebration. He had seen the anger in Ichigo's eyes.

-I'm so sorry. And what make Humans for this celebration ?

Ichigo had smiled.

-They used to offer to each other presents.

Aizen had grinned. He had had a sudden idea. His eyes had been sparkling. He would do something nice for him, of course. Then he had kissed him. It had been a very deep kiss. Ichigo had felt it in his body. It had sent a lot of shivers. He had sighed deeply.

-What was that look for ?

Aizen smiled evilly.

-You'll see.

Then they hadn't spoken about Christmas.

A day, Ichigo had woken up and seen presents just for him. He had seen a long and heavy package. He had opened it and seen a gigai. It was a special gigai. It was able to hide reiatsu and in the other packages, he had seen some very nice human clothes. They had been a black suit with a red shirt. Then he had seen shoes and a long dark jacket.

On the office he had seen a small piece of paper :

« _Please, use the gigai and wear the clothes. I'll see you in Throne Room._ »

He walked to this special room. It wasn't appropriate for a date but he would be pleased to join him.

When he arrived to the Throne Room, he was stunned to see Sôsuke in a similar gigai and human clothes too. He was wearing a white suit with a black shirt. His long jacket was black too.

Ichigo's eyes widened. He understood immediately.

He met his soon-to-be husband and kissed him with lust.

-You... You...

Sôsuke cut him of.

-Yes ? Visiting your hometown, such a nice present ?

-You're so... you're such... you're... planning everything !

Sôsuke chuckled slightly. He was smiling just for him and reserving to the other ones his cold face.

He opened a Garganta and they walked silently, holding each other's hand.

-It has been a long time since I've seen my family and my friends.

-Seven years. I know...

Sôsuke caressed Ichigo's hand and his hairs. He smelt them.

-I remember the day when you had been caught by Ulquiorra, Harribel and Starrk.

Ichigo laughed.

-They had been quite tough. If you had sent Grimmjow, he would have killed me on spot.

Aizen pressed his hand over Ichigo's shoulder.

The Karakura Town was on sight.

Ichigo sighed. He fought the wish to run and to feel his father's arms. He wished to see his sisters' smiles too. He had missed them.

-You'll see them, of course.

As always his soon-to-be husband was reading his thoughts.

Then they were close to Kurosaki Clinic. Ichigo couldn't help but walk faster. Sôsuke followed him even if he was becoming colder at every second. He was about to meet the man who had helped to make his life hell.

Ichigo knocked and Yuzu opened. She frowned and recognized her brother.

-NII-CHAN !

Ichigo took her in his arms. She had a soft perfume.

-You're with someone ?

She smiled and she blushed.

-He'll come tonight too.

Then she watched the man at his side.

-Are you his future husband ?

Sôsuke quirked his lips.

-Yes... You must be Yuzu.

Then Isshin came and he pressed slightly his daughter's shoulder.

-Call your sister. We'll have more guests tonight.

Yuzu frowned. She was strangely alike to her brother in this way. It was charming and some people were frightened by her. Some bad guys around weren't wishing to see her angry. She reminded them Kurosaki Ichigo. The infamous guy who was dead a long time ago. They had organized a fake funeral. It had been very realistic thanks to their powers and Urahara's creations. Even if he had been quite disgusted to see Ichigo and Aizen together.

Isshin greeted Aizen in a very strange way: a lot of discomfort but for Ichigo, they'll behave and Isshin was glad for his deserved happiness.

-Come, you're part of our family.

Sôsuke felt better stunningly. It wasn't expected.

Karin lost her scowl for once when she sew her brother.

-ICHI-NII! It has been such a long time! I was hoping to see you again!

Ichigo hugged her too.

-Merry Christmas.

Her sister was trembling. She hugged her brother a little longer than Yuzu. She had needed his presence all these years. She had suffered a lot.

Yuzu came again.

-Uryû-kun and Orihime-chan are coming too.

Ichigo smiled to his sister.

-They are together?

-At least...

The belt rang again. Yuzu opened the door, Uryû and Orihime were here too. She was wearing a pink dress. Uryû had created it for her. He was wearing one of his own suits. Orihime shined when she saw her former captor Aizen and his soon-to-be husband Ichigo. She walked to him and she she hugged him. They had understood each other and it was better in this way. They had their own lovers...

-Uryû will be my husband. Ishida-san had accepted to be Uryû-kun's best man.

Ryûken had succeeded to open up more to his son. They had understood each other too.

-Is he coming?

Uryû spoke for the first time.

-My father has a lot of work tonight at the hospital because of slipshod people with food. He'll be here close to 11:00.

They were eating the appetizer.

-Are Grimmjow and Ulquiorra together? Orihime asked.

Sôsuke and Ichigo watched her, stunned.

-Good guess.

She grinned evilly. She was wishing to understand something. She didn't like to be kept in the dark.

-You have been quite long you two. Everyone had seen it at Las Noches and you were like blind. You are so beautiful together.

Sôsuke wasn't used to Orihime's way of thinking. It was quite new but he smiled.

-I'm glad you have found someone too.

She flushed. Uryû was a real angel.

-Thanks.

-What do you want to do later?

-I plan to open several bakeries later when I have enough money. And Uryû wants to be a mode's creator. He's working hard right now. He's quite gifted too.

Uryû caressed her heavy and curly hairs. She was incredible sometimes.

Then the belt rang again. Chad and Tatsuki were here too. They had opened a gym together. They were asked as coaches. It was working well.

Isshin watched sometimes out but Kisuke wouldn't come and Yoruichi too. Kisuke wouldn't enjoy Aizen's company and Yoruichi didn't want to let her friend alone. Yoruichi had asked him to give Ichigo a haori. He would be supposed to wear it at his wedding. He would be as if he was part of Shihôin Family.

Then Ryûken came. He was openly disgusted. But he achieved to be calm and respectful.

Then they left one bye one and Isshin, Ichigo ans Sôsuke were alone.

-Ichigo, I see you have already chosen.

His son looked at him.

-Are you ready to be engaged for life?

His son nodded.

-Aizen, are you ready to be with my son?

He nodded.

-Are you sure, you'll help him to find happiness.

-He is already. Be sure.

Then Isshin hold a strange package. He gave it to Ichigo.

-It's for you. Yoruichi wants you to wear it. You're is brother in her heart.

Ichigo understood.

-It'll be as if I'm part of her family?

-Yes.

Isshin sighed. Then Sôsuke and Ichigo went out with their presents.

Ichigo wanted to show something to Sôsuke.

They climbed on a tower and they watched the night.

-It's my favorite spot here. You can see the stars quite well here.

He felt Sôsuke's arms wrapped around his waist.

-If I watched the sky without you, it wouldn't be the same anymore.

They hugged each other and let their lips to meet. Soon it was a passionate kiss. It was like a dream. They were just here under the moon and the snow. Everyone watched them but they didn't care. They were here as a couple and nothing else. Even Shinigami wouldn't be able to split them. They were stronger together.

* * *

_Merry Christmas!_


	38. In your arms

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach_, it's owned by Tite Kubo...

I'm back!

This one is AU. I got inspirated by a fanart at BA.

* * *

**In your arms...**

Ichigo walked to their home. He was worried for him. He didn't wish this to happen. He had been quite well the former month but now, he was very ill. It was stunning.

He was coming with Dr. Szayel's analysis' results. They weren't really optimistic. He felt some tears on his face. He wanted to spend more time with him! He was his lover since a long time! He was living with him. It wasn't supposed to happen!

He asked Ulquiorra to open the mannor's door. He saw some concern on his face. He was worrying for both of them. He didn't want it too. He was very loyal to his employer.

Ichigo ran to Sôsuke's office. He opened the door without asking.

-You shouldn't work in your state!

Sôsuke watched him. His face was very pale. He had to come to bed. His eyes were red and dark. He needed some sleep.

-The firm is needing me. I'm the CEO, you know.

Ichigo gazed him with heat and anger. He was impossible!

-You go to bed now!

Sôsuke laughed then he coughed heavily. Ichigo's eyes widened. It was starting again! He ran to stop Sôsuke's spill on the floor. Sôsuke grabbed Ichigo's shirt and succeeded after a long time to stop his cough. He breathed in and breathed out. He let his head on Ichigo's shoulder and he let himself to be led to their bed. He sat on it with Ichigo's help. His was on his chest and Ichigo stroked his hairs. He kissed his forehead.

-You're the best housewife I've ever seen, love, Sôsuke said in a soft voice.

-I wished we could make love now. I miss you, I love you. I wished you weren't ill.

Sôsuke took his chin.

-I'm alive. I'll be here for you.

They kissed softly and Ichigo put his arms around Sôsuke's waist.

They had met in a reception. Ichigo was supposed to be one of his opponents' lawyer. They had fell in love for each other at first sight. Then they had seen each other in small restaurants, in their own apartments and then they had been in each other's beds. Curiously, Aizen's opponent had lost his trial against him. Them some time after, Ichigo had been seen in Aizen's arms, Ichigo's former client hadn't been happy at all. He had tried to make kill him several times but he had failed to Sôsuke's relief.

-You have allways been, Ichigo responded. Every times you had been at the hospital but now, it'll be me for you.

-I know.

-I don't want this to stop.

-Me too, Sôsuke smiled.

-I really love to be in your arms..., Ichigo sighed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and please, review!


	39. Birth Part I

**Disclaimer : **I don't own _Bleach,_ it's owned by Tite Kubo...

I'm not in a mood to write a love story, I've broken up very recently... Yeah just before Valentine's Day... Very amusing, indeed...

* * *

**Birth – Prologue...**

He had been told to go to Soul Society, he had been told to stay quiet and he would get answers. He was running in Dangai. It was dangerous the Kôtotsu could come anytime...

He had learned about Inoue's abduction. He had been furious to learn people wouldn't help without conditions. He had to listen them and obey. He would be forced to be a good soldier.

But he wasn't a soldier. He hadn't been trained in the Academy. All of the former students weren't experienced at all. They were just saying go away if they see a strong foe. They wouldn't dare to face it because all of these stupid rules. Because they had been told it was stupidity. But Urahara had told him feelings helped to be stronger. They were powerful.

They didn't learn anything by themselves.

They were unexperienced. They weren't as experienced as him. He had faced more dangers than them. And people were keeping saying he was just someone who wanted to show off and telling he was the best everywhere. It had been hurting.

Gotei 13 was just full of stupid people. They couldn't understand bravery and instinct. He had learned everything thanks to these qualities. His whole stomach was burning him from the inside.

Then he saw something very unusual... A black line was splitting the way in two parts. He felt something wrong was happening. He got ready to face the opponent. He was sure they would be strong Hollows.

Or would they be... Arrancars ?

* * *

Reviews, please...


	40. Birth Part II

**Disclaimer : **I don't own _Bleach_, it's owned by the awesome Tite Kubo...

Thanks for reading ! :)

* * *

**Birth – Don't even dare to resist...**

Ichigo watched with suspicion the Garganta. He had a bad memory with Garganta. The last time he had seen an open Garganta, well a lot of people have been dying and his friends had been hurt.

He remembered Ulquiorra's green and emotionless eyes. He remembered Yammi's strength and stupidity. He couldn't get someone was fighting only for fighting. It was completely stupid.

Then he saw a cold woman. She had blond hairs and blue eyes. Her face was hidden by a collar. She was calm and Ichigo said :

-Who are you ?

The woman responded with a low and deep tone :

-Just follow us, nothing will be done to you if...

Ichigo frowned :

-Who are you ? Are you one of Aizen's henchmen ?

The woman frowned and answered :

-Don't be that rude...

Ichigo took his Zanpakutô and pointed it to the strange woman :

-Answer...

Another voice came from Ichigo's back :

-Calm down... We don't like to hurt people... It's not very kind...

It was a male voice. It was soft and showing laziness... Ichigo wanted to turn his back to face the man but he didn't want the woman to assault him during that time. It was dangerous to show his back to a foe... He chose to move his eyes only and spoke softly...

-Are you her friend ?

He focused on the man's steps... They were almost silent. That man was powerful without a doubt.

-Sort of...

He heard a sigh...

-Please, be quiet, nothing will be done to you..

-As long as you won't answer my questions...

Then he heard a third voice... He knew that voice. That man had ordered Tatsuki's murder. He had threaten Inoue's and Chad's lives... That man was dangerous...

-Ulquiorra...

-Nice to meet you again Kurosaki...

Ichigo faced the man and gazed him with distaste...

-Not shared...

He raised his Zanpakutô and wanted to run to fight the man, he had threatened his friend after all... But he had been stopped... All he saw after was darkness...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and please reviews ! :)


	41. Birth Part III

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach_... It's owned by Tite Kubo...

Thanks for reading and reviewing...

* * *

**Birth – Don't ask any questions, just watch...**

Ichigo woke up in a strange room. It was empty and white. It was cold on the floor and he had a headache. That girl had beaten him with such a strength. He hadn't been able to react...

He tried to stood and it took him a certain amount of time to be fully awake... His eyes become used to the low light in the room... Then he stood...

He watched carefuly if nothing was spying him. After a carefull watching, he saw nothing. Then he put his hand on the walls: it was ice!

_Where am I? At Aizen's? It's so strange... I would have imagined a cell and not an empty room. What's happening here?  
_

Then he noticed something weird: the door was opened.

What the hell? That man was stupid? He could escape any time! Aizen wasn't as carefull as it seemed...He shivered not because of fear but because of excitement... It sounded as adventure... He smiled... It would nice: he could find Orihime and make her free... Aizen wasn't cautious at all in fact... He grinned more at this thought: he had schemed all these years and he was less careful now. Such a shame... It would be easy...

He toke the can and opened the door...

He made a step out and heared a very low sound... He jumped...

He tourned to face the room he had just left. His face was pale, very pale: the door wasn't here anymore... It had been substituted by a white and heavy wall... His heart pounded...

Someone was playing with the walls... Aizen was watching him... He swallowed his saliva...

Somewhere:

A young woman cried: Kurosaki-kun was taken too?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed...


	42. Birth Part IV

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach_, it's owned by Tite Kubo...

Thanks for reading and reviewing! It's very important for an author here...

* * *

**Birth – Nothing Else But a Rat...**

Ichigo turned again to see what was happening in the corridor... The different entries were closed too in the same way. His face became paler if it was possible. He had to escape very soon otherwise he would be jailed here and he didn't want to be jailed...

He started to run and try to catch the next entry but it was already closed. Every time he wanted to go to a different corridor, the doors or the entries were closing in front of him. It was truly stressing and he couldn't help himself but be frightened. He breathed in and breathed out. He had to cool himself otherwise he would lose himself...

He chose to stand some minutes and thought of the situation. Someone was playing with him, obviously. Aizen was without doubts watching him somewhere in shades. But he highly doubted he was close to him physically. He was watching him thanks to a monitor. It reminded him some movies with spies. They had made him laugh when he had been little but now it wasn't funny anymore. It was so damn stressing...

_And I thought you could do far better than that, Kurosaki_... someone thought somewhere... _don't disappoint me_... _otherwise_...

Then the smiling and bored man watched something interesting: the young redhead tried to do a reiatsu ball in his hand.

Ichigo remembered the way he had been at that to destroy Kûkaku-san manor... His ball became bigger and bigger. He was even feeling the heat on his face. A sweat was covering his face... It was unbearable. He let the reiatsu go away and a lot of doors were destroyed...

_Quite interesting_...

The man smiled even more but this time it was a warm smile not a fake one. Kurosaki had talent and he liked talent...

In a room, a bluehaired woke up, he hated to be woke up...

Somewhere else a baby Arrancar was wandering around the jails... The baby had green hairs...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	43. Birth Part V

**Disclaimer: **…

Ichigo: She doesn't own _Bleach_ otherwise I would have a harem and Aizen too...

Me: You weren't supposed to tell it!

* * *

**Birth – Just Ask, It Would Be Nice...**

Ichigo had succeeded to break the walls. He had to wait before recovering his strength. He had always had an issue with controlling his reiatsu. Then he tried to make some gestures and he succeeded to not fall on the floor. It would have been a shame in front of Aizen. Even if he wasn't here at all he could feel his presence. It was as if it was natural for him. It was as if he was already used to it. It was weird and so unexpected. It was as if they had been supposed to meet before their own births. It was a sort of bound perhaps. But Ichigo preferred to think har about it otherwise he would be weak again. It was too much asking to think in his current state.

Then he succeeded to be out of the corridors. He was in a huge room. It was as huge as a stadium. How the hell could Aizen build that? It was so freaking out... He was like alone here and he was. He almost expected to be pursued by some henchmen but it didn't happen. Then he felt something falling on the floor. The whole floor trembled because of that. He turned and he saw a huge ball in metal. It was enough huge to destroy him. Then he saw something like that fall again just on him...

He should make a lot of shunpô to escape these balls. Aizen wanted to kill him by fear? It was as if Aizen hadn't enough puppets in his castel. He was nothing else but a toy in his hands... Then he realized it was a sort of test. He wanted perhaps to know how strong he was. Well it would be just confirming what he fel at Soul Society or perhaps he had received some news about him from Ulquiorra. But he felt Aizen was like Saint Thomas: he believed only what he saw. Very frustrating in fact.

-STOP!

Aizen stopped indeed...

-You want to play that's it? Okay, let's play but please, I'm not a rat lab. You had enough in the past I guess.

Aizen smiled. He lovedto be challenged. He hated when he got what he wanted like that. He put a button so Ichig could hear his voice...

-What do you want?

Ichigo jumped when he heared that voice. It was frightening and so excitingin the same time. He could hear the man who had hurt him on the Sôkyoku Hill.

-Something else...

What he saw next frightened him hard... He had dared? That man was mad!

Somewhere else...

The baby Arrancar arrived at Orihime's cell. The Arrancar wasn't sent by anyone. He had come here by instinst. He wanted protection. The young girl in the cell watched the baby with surprise...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


	44. Birth Part VI

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach_, it's owned by the awesome Tite Kubo...

Thanks for the kind review, the story alerts and the favorite stories. I've been quite sad lately, they help. :)

* * *

**Birth - Fighting? Nice idea...**

Ichigo couldn't believe it. He had called him? He had called Yammi? It was amazing. He had believed Aizen would send someone else. Someone who was able to build a good strategy just like him but he had called a stupid one. It was unbelievable. Then he snapped humself and he watchemore carefully Yammi 's appearance. He had changed a lot. He had grown a lot! His muscles were huger than before and his height was amazng. His own father would look like as sort of dwarf compared to that.

In front of him, Yammi wondered who was that bug. It was small. It was wearing dark clothes. It was holding a huge sword. It had red hairs and it had brown eyes. It looked like that Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo. It took to him some moments to realize it was Kurosaki Ichigo actually. He clenched his fist and yelled:

-KUROSAKI ICHIGO!

Here we go. Ichigo's eyes widened by surprise. He had to escape every Yammi's punch. Okay. Aizen wanted to test his speed again. It was getting seriously boring. Then he realized every situation had been done to test him, to experiment all his skills. It was becoming clear in his head with the time. The corridors had been here just to test his Kidô skills. The metallic balls had been here to test his speed. Did Aizen want to test his strength? He wanted him to fight Yammi without any sword? He would break one of his arms... It was an issue. He wanted to ask Aizen if he was getting seriously mad but he thought it would be a very stupid idea...

-Well

He watched carefully Yammi. He was stupid and he had no brain. He would do it quite fast. He was fast. Then he remembered Yoruichi-san's and Urahara-san's suggestions and advices. He wasn't supposed to judge someone by his appearance. A stupid fighter could have other advantages. His strength for example. He put some reiatsu in his hands. He tried to not make go away this reiatsu. It was precious.

_Ossan help me... _

_I am here Ichigo. Just ask and I am here, don't worry. Just focus on your opponent. I will protect your body as when you have fought Zaraki Kenpachi..._

Ichigo's whole body became blue. It was an incredible phenomenon for Aizen. He had asked his own Zamakutô's help? Interesting. This boy was indeed promising.

_Impress me young boy..._

Somewhere else...

Orihime watched with horror the scar on the baby's forehead. She managed to call her fairies to heal the young baby. A baby shouldn't be treated in this way. It was horrible. Then she felt something was strange with this baby... The scar wasn't healing at all. It was strange. She had always succeeded to heal scars and serious wounds. What was srong with that scar? Was it sort of curse?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


	45. Birth Part VII

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Bleach_ otherwise I wouldn't put this word in italic. It's owned by Tite Kubo.

Thanks for your reviews and everything. Quite charming. It's always helpful for a writer here. It's the best way to say if you like his/her work or not.

* * *

**Birth – You don't get it...**

Ichigo flew over Yammi's head. He was boosted by Zangetsu's own strength. It was exactly this specific feeling he had got from his fight against Zaraki. It was sending tingles on his skin. He could feel every little muscle tensed because of this reiatsu. He could feel this heat in his stomach too. He was with someone. He wasn't alone. Zangetsu was with him. He smiled and punched Yammi's head. Yammi yelled. He didn't like to be touched in this way. He was the one allowed to punch here not that bug! He couldn't believe such a bug could challenge him. He was the Cero Espada. His strength could grow thanks to his own anger.

Then he grew. It was frightening to see appearing more muscles. Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. Aizen had truly created a thing like that? He had indeed underestimated the lord. Then he remembered Aizen wanted to test him. He remembered he wanted to impress him. He wanted to show him he wouldn't fail to each of his games. He was supposed to defeat Yammi. He had an idea about how...

He jumped again on Yammi's head. This one screamed again by anger. It wasn't good for Ichigo and him. It could destroy a part of his head. Ichigo chose to focus on his hands. He wanted to gather a lot of reiatsu inside them. He wanted his hands to be as sort of metallic gloves. He jumped again on Yammi's body and this stupid guy snapped himself. He sent himself on the floor. Bug wasn't pleasant at all. It couldn't want him to destroy it. Boring bug. Then he saw something strange with the bug. It was becoming blue. Its arms were sort of piece of armor.

Ichigo jumped again. He snapped Yammi's face again and sent him on the floor. The floor destroyed partly because of the powerful snap. Aizen could feel the power from where he was. It was incredible. The boy had destroyed with a single punch the most mowerful of his Espada? Quite nice. Then he decided to stand up.

He had to do...

Then the blue-haired showed up in the huge room. Ichigo's eyes widened again. He was completely tired.

Somewhere else...

Orihime breathed in and breathed out. She was losing a lot of reiatsu but she had decided to heal that baby. Then she felt an incredible power coming from the baby. It was an incredible reiatsu. It was exactly like as the Espada here...

* * *

Have an idea? ^^

Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	46. Birth Part VIII

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Bleach_, it's owned by the awesome Tite Kubo.

Thanks for reading and the kind review, **Sariniste**. :)

* * *

**Birth – Don't be weak...**

Ichigo was facing Grimmjow. He breathed in and breathed out again. He couldn't fight him now. He had lost a lot of reiatsu. It was impossible to defeat im in his current state. He would be killed and he wouldn't be able to face Aizen again. He had the desire to see him again. It would be nice to the man again. He wanted his avenge. He had to... He couldn't think more. Grimmjow assaulted him with such a violence. He hadn't seen the punch coming. It had been too much fast. He flew on the wall.

-Disgusting. Don't get what they have with you. You're... weak.

Ichigo tried to stand again. But he couldn't. Grimmjow didn't want him to have some rest. He hated weak ones. He had felt it when they had fought against each other. He wouldn't let him any choices. Grimmjow was like that. He wanted to fight to prove he was the strongest one around. He couldn't bear someone was stronger than him. He should have felt jealousy when he had learned Aizen's interest in him. He had been noticed as a strong one and he wanted to be the strong one.

Ichigo had guessed « _they _» was Aizen. He had noticed the older man's interest in him on the Sôkyoku Hill. The man had given him a smile. It hadn't been a cold and arrogant smirk but a real one. It seemed he liked power. That's why Grimmjow to destroy him. It was jealousy actually. He felt pain over his body. He couldn't protect his own body against Grimmjow's blade. It was impossible.

-Why?

Grimmjow stopped his gesture.

-What?

-Why do you fight? Is it just for proving you're more powerful? It's... It's...

He stopped himself. He arched in pain. Ichigo couldn't bear anymore the pain. Even Zangetsu couldn't protect him. His body was deeply wounded. He had lost a lot of strength and power. He had to sleep for the God's sake! Please...

Don't give up!

Ichigo heared Zangetsu's voice but he couldn't...

Somwhere else...

Orihime couldn't have believed her own eyes. The baby had transformed in a beautiful young woman. That woman had long green hairs and she had said:

-_Neliel Tu Oderschvank will help your friend... I feel it's your friend. He's different and I feel the way you fear for him. He's fighting Grimmjow. Grimmjow isn't known for his compassion... I'll help you because you have helped me. I thank people who are helping me..._

She felt tears on her cheeks...

-Thanks... I wish you...

She stopped. She felt wrong now... She wanted to help Kurosaki-kun herself but she had no choice but trusting that woman...

* * *

Please post a review, I think it's the best way to say what you have liked or not...

Bye!


	47. Birth Part IX

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Bleach_, it's owned by the wonderful drawer Tite Kubo...

Thanks for reading... And feedbaks are beloved...

* * *

**Birth – Poor thing...**

Grimmjow raised again his sword. Ichigo felt it was the end. He was almost unconscious. He didn't defend himself at all. He had to accept his soon-to-be death. He felt sorry towards Orihime. He had wished to save her. He felt so wrong. He felt ashamed. He felt a horrible taste in his mouth. He felt something bitter. He felt sick. He could see the sword close to him. He could even count each seconds. It was like in a slow motion. He closed his eyes and felt anything... If it was death, he accepted that end eagerly. Death was so soft in fact...

-Don't touch him again Grimmjow...

Ichigo frowned: a woman's voice. It was an angel's voice of course... But that angel knew his opponent's name. It was amazing. They weren't supposed to know a murderer's name. Right? He dared to open his eyes. His eyes widened again. He couldn't believe it: a woman stood between him and his opponent. She had green hairs and a crawn covered her head. She was barefooted. She was holding a sword. He tried to move. But the woman asked him to lay on the floor. She would take care of him. She was here for him...

-Your friend, Orihime has healed me. I'm here to pay my debt... Be cool. Everything will be okay.

She dared to watch him a second: she smiled. Ichigo couldn't believe it. Orihime had healed such a woman? She was amazing!

-You're...

-I am Neliel Tu Oderschvank. I'm here to protect you...

She faced again her opponent:

-It'll be over in a short time...

Indeed she did quickly. She hated most likely the overproud type of guy. She hated the ones who took the opportunity to kill weak ones. She wanted everyone safe. It was her value. It was her Honor Code. Ichigo couldn't believe it: someone was able to defeat a fighter as Grimmjow? It was stunning but he felt grateful towards Orihime and that green-haird woman, Neliel. She had been here right on time. He smiled softly.

Then he decided to watch more carefully the fight. Neliel otuclassed Grimmjow in speed. She was able to stop his blade with such a grace. It seemed she was done for fight. She fired Ceros with such a power too. That woman was a true warrior. There was no way you could defeat such a woman... Then Grimmjow fell on the floor. He couldn't fight anymore. He had reached his own limits too. She decided to let him live. She disliked to take someone's life. Then she walked to Ichigo and she hugged him...

-You're alive... It's she wished... She disliked to feel you in pain you know... I agree with her, you're an incredibly handsome guy...

He blushed and he wanted to thank her but his body didn't agree. He felt pain..She noticed his discomfort and she poured on Ichigo a lot of saliva. Even if it was disgusting for Ichigo. He felt better. Her saliva was incredible. He could feel each wounds healing...

But it didn't last long. Indeed a sharp blade sent him on the wall...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and please review...

-I knew it was you... Neliel...

Neliel watched the man with distaste..


	48. Birth Part X

**Disclaimer: **As always, I don't own _Bleach_, it's owned by Tite Kubo...

I'm feeling better now. A friend helped me today to install an antivirus software online! It was like magic. It was moving all alone. In fact he has taken control of my own computer online. Then I had to do some things myself. That's trust and teamwork online! :)

* * *

**Birth – See you again...**

-N'noitra...

-Neliel...

Ichigo watched the whole scene with surprise. They knew each other? How? It was like they hated each other. But in it was strange in some way. The woman didn't want to fight him at all. She hated to fight for fight. She preferred peace and calm than stupid arguments. That man was the complete opposite as it seemed. He was the type to fight for any reason. He was like Zaraki Kenpachi. But Ichigo felt he hid something else. It was as if he had some pain in his heart. He couldn't bear something... What? Ichigo felt his pain in his own heart...

_Ichigo, stop... Focus on yourself only.. I have to protect you... I have succeeded to convince your Inner Hollow to help me in this task. He won't take control of your body without my permission..._

_Ossan... Thanks... It's so..._

_Be quiet. You need some rest. I will heal you as far as I can... _

But Ichigo couldn't help but watching the whole scene. He was worried for the woman. She was in danger. She needed help... She was...

_She has said to you to not worry that much. _

He could even hear Zangetsu's sigh... He was right he wasn't exactly nice with his own Zanpakutô... Zangetsu had chosen him at his own birth because they were alike. Zangetsu was worrying for him. He smiled. Zangetsu was his best ally... He had understood it when he had fought Zaraki Kenpachi. He was the only who won't abandon him for any reason. A Zanpakutô and its Shinigami shared the strongest bond ever... They shared the same soul...

Then Ichigo felt a strange reiatsu. It was strong enough to be felt by him. It was close to him. He saw a strange blade: it was like a crescent moon. It was dark. It was almost on him. But it didn't touch him. The woman had protected him again. She respected her promice towards Orihime. That woman was wonderful. She helped someone he didn't know at all. It was a debt. It reminded him the way he had saved Rukia. It had been to pay his debt too. He had felt better when she had been safe...

-You needed a reason to fight, Neliel!

Then a fight started again. That woman wouldn't stop until him, Ichigo, would be safe. But she wouldn't continue as she wanted. Everyone had his own limits... He wanted to warn her but the pain stopped him again. He felt growing and lowering reiatsu. They were so different. One was nice and protective, the other ones wished death... Ichigo smelt despair... That mad was so sad... He felt compassionate for this man...

-I DON'T WANT TO BE COMPLAINED!

Then the man jerked his own blade to his diretion but it didn't touch him...

Someone else was here... Ichigo feared truly this time... His own heart pounded...

* * *

Just guess who's the new one! ^^


	49. Birth Part XI

**Disclaimer : **I don't own _Bleach,_ it's owned by the awesome Tite Kubo.

Despite the fact I've been in a IchiRuki mood lately, my true OTP is AiIchi. ;) In fact I support Ichigoxanyone and Aizenxanyone.

* * *

**Birth – I Beg your Pardon, My Lord.**

Ichigo's heart pounded. This new reiatsu was so damn strong. It was the strongest reiatsu he had ever known with the exception of Yamamoto. He could feel all his body sweat because of this pressure. He felt that power even in his bones. It was as if Ichigo were sinking in cold water. He saw Arrancars' faces become pale. They were that afraid by this new comer ? Then he remembered the reiatsu he had felt on Sôkyoku Hill. This time Ichigo couldn't feel joy because of victory but because of anger. He could remember this man order Gin to kill Rukia.

-Aizen-sama...

N'noitra's voice was low. He was trembling and shivering. He didn't want to face his own Lord. Aizen was stronger than him. He managed to go away but Aizen stopped his gesture.

-Stay here...

N'noitra swallowed his saliva. He gazed his Lord and he bowed. He didn't want to be killed. Aizen watched him coldly. Then he put his eyes on Neliel and Grimmjow. He didn't need to ask what happened. He knew Neliel recovered his strength thanks to Inoue Orihime. She had sent her to save her friend. This girl was loyal. She had succeeded to save Kurosaki-kun against Grimmjow's assaults. Then N'noitra had come. He had tried to kill the object of his interest. As a result, the young boy was almost dead...

He ordered Starrk and Ulquiorra to take care of them. Then he walked to Ichigo. He stood at his side and Ichigo gazed him.

-Could you walk, my young boy ?

Ichigo wanted to reply but he couldn't. Then he felt strong arms carry him. He was in Aizen's arms ! He was in his foe's arms ! He felt sick...

-I have to... I have to...

Aizen smirked.

-You will be able to kill me whenever you want but I fear you aren't enough powerful. I hate weak foes. They are boring.

Ichigo's heart became cold.

-Let me...

Aizen chuckled. That boy was stubborn, he liked it.

-Kurosaki-kun, let me train you for that...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


	50. Birth Part XII

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach_, it's owned by the awesome Tite Kubo.

Thanks for reading! ^^

Tell if I don't overdo with Aizen...

* * *

**Birth – Agreement? **

When Ichigo woke up, he was fine. In fact it was the first time, he could tell after a fight he was well. For once, someone had healed him quite well. It was as if he were in Heaven. Then he realized it could have been Aizen so he felt sick. How did that man dare to touch hi? Plus he was wearing white clothes. He was off to vomit when someone stopped him.

-My, my... Are you that weak, Kurosaki-kun?

Aizen's voice again. He couldn't bear this voice anymore. It was poison. He watched carefully the room but no Zangetsu around. He heard Aizen's soft chuckle.

-Are you searching for this huge sword?

Aizen was standing just behind him. He coulf feel his breathe on his skin. It was frightening. He wanted to escape in but he couldn't: he could feel Aizen's arms around his waist. He was so strong.

-Are you sure you want to escape? Someone is here just for you? Haven't you noticed? You are such a careless people...I shouldn't have guessed her here.

Her?

-Yes? She's here for you... Inoue-san, could you approach please?

The young girl appeared in Ichigo's sight. She was crying. It was as if she couldn't believe it. It was as if she felt wrong in some way, had wished to be somewhere else, had wished to not know him...

-I'm so sorry... Because of me... You... You...

Ichigo felt sick...

-Let me go, you!

He heared Aizen's chuckle once again.

-Do you forget politeness? You disappoint me.

Ichigo breathed in again before asking politely this time:

-Could you please, let me go?

He could even see Aizen's smirk behind him.

-You are a good boy at least...

Then Ichigo walked to Inoue... He felt sick, because of him, she was crying out loud. He wanted to tell kind words but he wasn't gifted with that at all. Instead, he took her in his arms. He smellt her soft perfume and her soft skin on his skin. He stroked her hairs.

-Kurosaki-kun, is it true?

Ichigo frowned... What was wrong? He was here for her.

-Do you stay here? According to Aizen you will stay here, according to Aizen you have chosen to stay here to free me...But...

What the hell? That man had told her he was... staying here?

-He has even shown me a video with you. You have been in his office and...

Ichigo felt cold now. He hadn't fzlt that coldness since his mother's death. That man had jailed him. He had decided for him even though Aizen had obviously liked the way Ichigo had challenged, he hadn't been fair with him. That man was a complete bastard...

-KUROSAKI-KUN!

Ichigo had run in front of Aizen. He raised one of his hand. He clenched his fist. He was in front of that mindfucker. He felt someone had stopped him in his anger. He felt pain in his fist, his fist had encountered an orange kekkai... He turned to watch Inoue: she had been frightened by his gesture, she disliked violence.

-That's true, I have an agreement with that man... I'm sorry...

The she left Huco Mundo. Ichigo hadn't been alloed to see her again. He felt sick. he had to face that man's smirk every day...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed... :)


	51. Birth Part XIII

**Disclaimer : **I don't own _Bleach_ and I don't own any of his characters.

I feel concern for Japan right now. It reminds me a lot (ok I wasn't born) Tchernobyl, it's exactly the same thing, a nuclear central has broken under different circumstances I admit. It has made me remember what some people have said about Tchernobyl, a lot of cancers will appear...

I've decided to write that arc's story until the **Jealousy 's Arc** prologue.

* * *

**Birth – Do you seriously think I've accepted ?**

Ichigo was alone in the dark corridors. He was used to walk in the dark now, he had done it a lot before, he became quite good at that in fact. He grinned evilly, he would kill him for once. He hadn't succeeded to kill him before, he would that night. He had to kill him to be able to go to home otherwise he would be ashamed in front of his friends, he wouldn't bear it.

In fact he was here since some months. They had been quite horrible and boring for him, he had to accept Aizen's guidance for some exercises. He had to match in kendô, in Kidô, in hakuda and in hohô. It was boring and he wasn't here to amuse the lord. He was here to kill him and release the world from his dark hand. He hated with all his heart that specific hand. It wasn't a nice one at all.

He opened a door. He walked silently in. He tried to not be noisy, it would ruin his plans of the night. He took the dagger he had hidden in his black pants, it was all he wore. He had to be quite fast, as fast as his bankai. He ran without making any noises again. He rose his hand without any hesitation. He jumped on the sleeping man in the bed.

The dagger was on the other man's heart. Ichigo felt it was a good gesture for everybody, he had convinced himself about that. He felt better now. He could pierce that heart for once.

Then he felt a strong fist over his. The dagger was removed. Ichigo's hand was guided by another one - a stronger and fiercer one. He felt disappointment. The man under him smiled in his sleep. He hated that smirk. He wished he could destroy it.

The other man's bar chest moved quicker because of the chuckle. The other man's brown eyes opened and watched mockingly the young redhead.

-Will you ever learn ?

-Will you ever die, Aizen ?

Aizen's eyebrow raised a little :

-You call my name, young boy ? Or rather Ryoka boy...

Ichigo tried to snap that face and he was wrapped in Aizen's arm. He was on bottom now. Aizen's body was over his. Ichigo felt once more that fear. He could die right now. Aizen lughed again.

-Please, be sure you won't be seen like that, you could be... raped anywhere.

Ichigo tried to move but Aizen's arms ware stonger.

-Why don't you try to kill me for once ? Do you fear to lode something ? Do you fear to be unable to challenge me ? I wonder... I will get the answer later... I am a patient man...

Aizen smiled, actually he loved and even cherished that boy for that specific stubbornness.

-Go or I kill you, I won't hesitate at all.

-You could have with the time too...

Their breaths weren't as regular now. Their passion for one other was stronger than everything...

Ichigo stood, his pounding heart tried to calm but it couldn't. It was impossible in front of that man. Aizen stood in his white hakama, he sounds menacing...

Then Ichigo ran to his own room. His lover of the night wondered what happened but Ichigo didn't answer. He didn't need to know.

Ichigo took a shower before sleeping again with his lover in his arms. He wondered lazily why he took a lover in front of Aizen every time. He frowned in his almost sleep...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and please review ! :)


	52. Birth Part XIV

**Disclaimer **: I don't own _Bleach_, it's owned by Tite Kubo.

I feel far better after these examinations, it was a long week... Plus I have to think about a hurt/comfort rated M GinxOrihime in French (someone has asked me one so...)

**As a very important author note:** _"Here's the trick to updating on FFnet thanks to Yahoo answers. When you click on the story you want to update and get an error message, while the error screen is visible, go to the URL at the top of the screen. Change the word 'property' to 'content' and hit enter. The normal update window should open." _

Seen at **Sariniste**'s profile, thank you! :)_  
_

* * *

**Birth – Why not ?**

-Kurosaki-kun, please sit down...

Ichigo didn't want to obey once again. He wanted to resist but it was useless, he was already in his pawn. He had to say yes and not no every time he asked him something.

-Be sure it's disrespectful.

Ichigo smirked, he was making fun of him, he hated him. He had a passion for him. Passion, such an interesting feeling, he hadn't met such a passionate person. He had serious issues to deal with it. Passion was a hard emotion to control. He had succeeded to deal with admiration but passion was completely new. He was sure the young man wanted to try to kill him again the night yet he would stop his gesture. He enjoyed that game between them actually, he loved it for some reason. He had said to Kyôka Suigetsu he hated weak people and powerful people were more interesting. He wouldn't believe Kyôka Suigetsu had watched him with sarcasm. She didn't use to make fun of him like that. He was her master. She had to respect him.

-What is disrespectful ?

Ichigo was impossible. He had issues with discipline. He sighed.

-Kurosaki-kun...

-Don't add the « _kun_ », I'm not your friend !

Aizen watched the young man with coldness : Ichigo had to stay at his place. Even though he wondered himself why he added the « _kun_ » every time he called his surname, Kurosaki had to obey. Aizen also was stunned by himself, if he were someone else, Kurosaki would have died a long time ago. He had issues to understand why he wanted him so greedily to be alive sometimes. He had trouble to deal with that feeling. He was unsure to call it yet he was sure it was sort of passion too. He shared somehow the same feeling. He wanted the boy and he wished to see him a lot. He cherished every time spent with him. He liked their talks yet they were more likely arguments...

_Why... ?_

They couldn't understand why they wanted so badly each other. It was as if they enjoyed their little fights the night. They enjoyed it and they couldn't understand why. They had lovers and they should be enough, weren't they ? Their lovers could deal with that passion, weren't they? But their lovers left them a short amount of time after they were together. They couldn't understand why. They wished some else company, they wished to be with someone, they desired to spend time with a person... They desired someone who could deal with their loneliness... They wanted to share bed with someone. They had noticed that specific desire was stronger since they were together as master and student. Aizen was glad for Kurosaki-kun to have someone to spend time with and Ichigo felt the same for his master yet they felt a lust they couldn't get... What was it...? It was unknown and new... Even their respective lovers couldn't help them with that lust...

They didn't know they needed each other, they needed to be at each other bed, other people had noticed their lord and his student fit for each other but the two were blind to their feelings... They could see their lord and his student suffered because of that feeling. It was more than passion, it was love but Aizen-sama and Kurosaki-kun were blind... They needed help. It would be impossible otherwise... Their love wouldn't be able to grow...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and please review! :)


	53. Birth Part XV

**Disclaimer : **I don't own the characters and the universe I use here : all belong to Tite Kubo only...

Okay, I've been quite late for the update yet I have to take care about my novel, my French Crossover and of course examinations...

I've decided to come back to that universe just for Lord Aizen's Birthday...

* * *

**Birth – Epilogue... Yet to Continue... **

Szayel Aporro Grantz watched the little game between Aizen and Ichigo ? They didn't realize their attachment toward each other – they were blid to their feelings to each other. He was hidden in the shades, he desired to see Ichigo's nude body in water, the boy was so gorgeous and graceful. He deserved his own title : Perfect Lover. He groaned in despair, he couldn't approach the boy like that, he had to ask Aizen's agreement first. He knew it would be difficult yet he had to try just for his own pride. He wanted the boy so badly... Every night he dreamed of him and his voice which screamed his name in bed.

He left the private swimming pool, he couldn't bear that sight anymore, he had to be the only one in the boy's heart. He was sure he would say yes just for him and he knew his huge kindness. Ichigo-kun was perfect target for him. During his walk to his lab he thought of a speech he would give to Aizen lately to take care of the boy by himself, he needed an other education of course. He was sure Ichigo suffered of innuendos every night here, he knew Aizen's presence was the trigger of these. He could satisfy him of course.

In the pool, Ichigo laughed once again and he stunned himself to joke with Aizen, his master. He realized he had accepted to be Aizen's student at least and he might even accept him as friend. He wished it and he knew Aizen would be more than glad by the new, he wished it. He stunned himself to understand perfectly Aizen's desires and wishes. It was hard to believe yet he could get it at some point, that thought disturbed him at such a point ! He wanted to be with him and only him and he guessed he could do everything he wanted with him, Aizen wouldn't mind.

He stunned himself to watch Aizen's tone chest, his own heart pounded at that sight and he didn't know why. That feeling was so hard to describe, he couldn't put a word on it. It was very unique for him. Plus he couldn't deny the man was nude too, he wanted that body to be against and inside him for an unknown reason. He surprised himself to lick his own lips. He closed his eyes and tried to cool off though it was a hard exercise with his master around. He left merely with a small bow.

Aizen watched him leaving with some pain in the heart, he he wished him to stay some time yet Ichigo seemed to be ill, he would let him for the day. He had worked enough during that year, he would be ready for tomorrow yet, he would pay a visit to him the evening. He wanted to be sure his lovely student was fine. For once he would the one who paid him visits, he chuckled to the thought. Ichigo-kun tried to kill him so many times and he seemed to accept his rules, so cute at the end, he appreciated stubborn boys.

Then he went to the Throne Room and he was stunned to see Szayel here, he seemed to be bothered. He was sure he would tell him something quite important and he had a sudden horrible feeling about what he might tell him.

-Yes ?

Szayel almost jumped at that voice.

-Aizen-sama, I have a request..

Aizen frowned yet he let his scientist continue...

-Can I... pleasure Kurosaki-kun ?

Aizen felt a huge anger to hear that, he couldn't bear someone who touched Ichigo-kun, no one was allowed to touch him at all ! He felt the wish to kill the man in front him – no Hollow. He was nothing more, just a pitiful creature. He was off to destroy something to prove Ichigo-kun was his and only his, he stunned himself with that thought. He was the only one allowed to touch him, he was his pride and his main desire. He was completely under his wing...

He said abruptly :

-NO !

Szayel's heart pounded, he couldn't believe it, the rumors were truth at least... Yet he wouldn't listen the man and he returned in his lab to let explode his anger... He destroyed partly his tools. He didn't feel any shame to do so, he felt better. He smiled evilly.

Aizen's hands clenched the throne's arms and he destroyed slightly them. He needed to leave otherwise he would kill someone, he was sure of it, he had to cool off. He told a small Arrancar to send the message he had something important to do that night, he wouldn't be here.

Kurosaki-kun went to him room, he felt wrong and someone gave him some medicine, he felt better later. He didn't know what would happen for him that evening. Something quite wrong would happen. He didn't know his own safety would be endangered. Zangetsu though had a bad feeling...

**The End...**

* * *

If yo want to know what's next, just read **Jealousy's Arc** once again.

Bye and reviews please ! :)


End file.
